Leaves
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: Raven is free, but not as much as she may have thought. As she is roaming through the forest, she meets a young man that goes by the name Fallen Leaves, and he may not be as normal as he seems... Rated T for swearing and possible gore.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I sat up.

I do not remember falling asleep on the ground, but while I was waiting for them to pass I must have.

The officers were still **searching** for me during free times, even if that was two months ago.

Two months takes a lot out of someone, especially a prison escapee. Stress, worry, more stress. It all builds up over time, like someone riding on your shoulders.

"She isn't here. She is gone. Accept that fact," I heard someone speaking to another. They apparently were not all gone.

"She is still here. I know she is... Come on, lets get back before noon, so we can have a good time to rest up." The other said. Slamacow... He must have an odd obsession over me...

I sat on the damp leaves of the forest floor, watching a small beetle crawl over a twig and tumble off, as I listened for the group's footsteps to fade away.

I still had that feeling of being watched... I guess just side effects from being in prison, but should they have not gone away by now? After a month out seems like a while...

Oh well, I better get going.

Turning sides is a lot harder on a person... Especially one with a past and background as myself.

I had a semi-plan. Try and find Etho or Mallie, if I could ever, or try to start helping a place, gain their trust over time... It was a crumbly plan. One slip and I was down the long fall of a mountain.

I started walking through the unfamiliar terrain of a new forest.

It was much darker than a normal forest, and in the distance I saw a few giant mushrooms.

Behind me, I heard the noise of someone trying to be quiet while walking.

It could not be the police officers, they were way noisier than this one was. It was probably just a lone wolf or another forest animal.

I heard two more sounds right after the other, one like someone was trying to jump into a tree, then falling.

'Shit,' I heard behind me and turned to look.

I saw a flash of grey robes disappear behind a tree.

'Come on Raven... Come with a nice approach..' I gave myself a mental pep-talk as I headed over to the tree.

I looked around the tree and saw someone pressed up, back against the tree and holding their breath.

He looked to the side towards me, and put on a goofy half grin.

"Oh, hey! How are us doing today?" He asked, apparently surprised at my appearance and notice of him.

"Good..." I answered, giving him a strange look.

"Oh that is great! I have to go now!" He said and turned to walk away.

I grabbed the back of the grey robes he had on and pulled him back.

"You are not going anywhere, who are you? And why have you been following me?" I questioned him, still holding onto the robes.

"Oh, the people call me Fallen Leaves..."

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to Jailed. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out ASAP.**

**Rates and Reviews bring more Chapters.**

**Minecraft is a product of Mojang and I own nothing of it. **

**Husky, Slamacow, Captainsparklez/Jordan, NFEN, etc. Are their own selves.**

**I personally own Fallen Leaves (THE PERSON!) And Raven (My OC!) **


	2. Chapter 2

"And... I wanted to know who you were... And why you were in this part of the for-" he cut off as he looked me in the eyes for the first time.

I sighed, "it is okay. I have no intentions of harming you..." I told him.

He looked at me, staying silent and swallowing.

"So, uh, as I was saying," his hand went into his robes, clutching something, "Why are you in this part of the forest? Not many people ever come through and I decided to investigate."

"I ran. In any direction I found suit. Now, I need to be on my way before too many mobs spawn," I tried to get away from the strange guy. He wasn't normal. I could feel something different around him, and I did not like it.

"But, don't the mobs usually not bother you? And besides, with who you are, you could fight off the ones who do oppose you." Fallen countered. Damn. There was no getting away from this guy was there?

"Usually. But I would rather not take chances. They sometimes... Forget," I said, truth be told, they were all after me.

"Reasonable..." He started talking to himself.

"But.. Wouldn't you..." He smiled, you could see that he had a plan forming in his head.

"Well, I need to get going..." I said and started walking off in the other direction.

"Let me come with you. I could help." He asked, catching up and walking beside me.

"No."

"But, I could help."

"I said no."

"I'll follow you anyways."

I turned and pulled out my sword. In the instant I had to attack, he pulled his hand out of his robes and pulled out a stick.

Suddenly I was in the air, suspended by what looked like lightning around my wrists and connecting to the air.

"So. A wizard eh? That is what I felt..."

"Yes. Now, you could use my help. You just about walked into a wolf trap," he pointed to the ground with his left hand to show a patch of dead leaves with a small piece of metal showing.

I thought it over.

"Okay. Okay. You can come, but be warned, there are people that want me and whoever would be with me dead."

He smiled and dropped the lightning. I landed on my feet and rubbed my wrists.

"So, where are we going now?" He asked, his face now serious.

"I do not know..."

**Sorry these first few chapters have been spread out and short, these have been the hardest to type/get ideas for, but, soon they will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Leaves 3

After a bit of walking, we came across a village.

"You stay here, I don't know about you, but I need to eat," Fallen said, jogging towards the village without another word.

I watched him trading emeralds for food with the villagers in the outside food stands.

One looked over my way, "Hey! You!" He yelled, pulling out his sword.

'Shit... Should not have gotten so close...' I thought to myself as the one villager started running towards me. I started to pull out my sword, but teleported to the other side of the village instead.

My ears had a faint ringing for a second as I landed badly on the other side.

'Powers are not fully back from that damned prison...'

I looked at the confused villager as he searched the surrounding area and decided it wasn't worth his time.

I saw Fallen start looking around, spotting me and heading towards.

"You have to cause a ruckus? I got some food for you, but we need to go before anyone else sees you," Fallen said as he started running through the forest and dodging through trees.

I followed him, catching up to him quickly and we came to a clearing.

"Here," he said, handing over a small bag that had some food.

"That's for tonight, you are going to have to carry a bag, two is too heavy for me."

I nodded and started eating. It wasn't much but it was plenty for me.

Once we were done, we continued our journey through the forest.

It wasn't long before we hit another town.

"It's getting dark, we need to find shelter, besides, I don't have enough money to rent a room, let alone two." Fallen said, starting to head deeper into the forest.

I heard a scream an turned to see a woman getting mugged by three big buff guys who would scare the Ghasts away if they tried.

"Wait, she needs help..." I looked at Fallen.

"So what. She can't be helped, besides, aren't you one of the bad guys?" He retorted, continuing walking.

I wanted to kill him right there, with his back turned. He wouldn't expect it, it would be quick and easy.

"I do not care what you think, Fallen.." I said and ran.

I did not have a plan of attack. Just take them out and help the woman? Easy.

"Just give us all your Snapcoins and valuables!" One of the guys said.

The other two grumbled an agreement. Idiots...

"M-make me...!" The woman shouted and tried to escape, but got caught and thrown by the leader of the gang.

My time to shine.. I thought as I jumped between the gang and the woman.

I kept my head down, facing the ground. My hood was up as always.

"Get outta the way, little girlie. Unless you wanna end up like that," he pointed at the woman who was now cowering on the ground.

"Oh, I do not plan on it." I straightened up then flicked my head back, my hood falling back from the momentum.

"Now, do you wish to live?" I taunted the gang, and they came at me with full force.

It was almost graceful. I jumped on the smallest one's back, summoned my sword and sliced across his back as I tumbled off of it.

He started writing in pain on the ground. I stuck the tip to the ground and leaned on the hilt.

"Anyone else want to face the consequences?" I asked, looking up at them.

My eyes blazed with fury. I could feel warm flames licking my shoulders, wanting to be released.

"N-No! DEMON! Get away!" The bigger one yelled, looking at my eyes and running away.

His counterpart followed suit. The woman just stared at me, grabbed her belongings and ran.

"So much for the thanks-" I was cut off with someone muttering words behind me.

I stated feeling a ringing in my ears. Then a tugging in my stomach and heart that turned into pain. Sever pain to even me.

"Banish thee to the doors of hell, by the name of Notch be gone!"

Exorcism.

**Review your expectations... **


	4. Chapter 4

"Get away from her!"

Fallen playing the hero.

I felt the pain subside a bit, with the exorcist stopped.

"Get away!" I heard the thump of a body and looked up to see the exorcist against the wall with the magic chains.

"C'mon! Get out of here!" Fallen yelled at me. I nodded, shakily got up and ran as fast as I could.

"That was too close. You could've gotten yourself killed." The wizard scolded me like a child.

It was true, Herobrine and I were from the Nether. And most of all exorcisms worked on beings from there, excluding the mobs.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. But, I saved that woman! That has to be a point, right?" I was changing... Into good...

"Oh shut up and keep walking. Be happy I even tried to save your ass back there." Fallen replied, I could hear the lightheartedness in his voice.

"Hey, I could come in handy... One way or the other... Besides, we could be a team!"

"Yeah. A demon and an outlawed Wizard. Great team, to go to jail for." He laughed.

"Ah, you think too badly," I said before stopping abruptly after seeing a glow and hearing the bushes rustle.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing I had stopped walking.

"Thought I saw something. Probably a lone creeper in the bush. C'mon, we need to be well away from here before dawn," I answered, picking up the pace.

"Look, I see the sun rising. I need to teal a break from all this walking..." Fallen said, slumping down against a tree.

I saw a few minor cuts and bruises from the few mob attacks that we had while walking through the forest, but they were healing quickly.

"You have zero stamina," I looked at him with a glare.

"That, or you are a demigod."

"Oh be quiet," I laid down in the shade of a nearby oak tree.

We fell asleep after some time.

"You are surrounded! Don't try anything!" Shit. It was not a familiar voice, but... I could tell he meant business.

'Fallen, just do as they say... Do not try anything..… Yet.' Ohh telepathy. How I love you.

He got up and put his hands up in surrender, glancing at me and doing a quick nod before looking at the new guys.

"You are coming with us. Now, follow," The, who I assumed, leader of the group ordered Fallen and I to do.

We followed the man, with the rest of the group surrounding us.

We came to a medium sized village. Everyone who was there looked out of their homes and stared.

"Get back inside. Now." I noticed that the leader had a thick accent, but I could not tell where from.

"Bodil, the prisoners have made an attempt. Shall I proceed under orders?" A man who was dressed in full iron armor and had a diamond sword at his side, ran up to the leader.

"Proceed," Bodil said, hand moving towards the sword at his own side.

Bodil... I have heard that name thrown around here and there, but never paid much attention to it.

Bodil started walking towards an older looking building, but I could tell it was updated on the inside.

"Take them down, I need to look at the attempts.. Pull up the footage!"

I caught a glimpse of two people, a guy and a girl, sneaking down a hallway. The guy stared into the camera, made a fist, then flicked his hand to the side. The video cut to feedback and static noises.

**This chapter would have been a lot longer, but... While I was copying it, I had it all selected, then hit a button on my keyboard making me loose a lot of progress. And, I can't remember much of it, enough for it to make sense, so, I had to piece together what I did know, and it's short. **


End file.
